


Logan's Peace

by celticheart72



Series: The Wolverine and his Princess [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of prior injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: A glass of tea makes Logan think back over life with his Princess.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character
Series: The Wolverine and his Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Logan's Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbieBambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/gifts).



> Written for a challenge hosted by AmbieBambi where picture aesthetics of a log cabin in the woods and a woman's feet on a moss-covered log were my prompts.

Logan swings his ax into the wood he’s using for a block and lets it stay there while he stacks what’s already chopped into the cabin’s woodshed. He takes a break and picks up the glass of iced tea she left for him on the side of the porch. When he realizes there’s a big yellow smiley face on the glass he snorts in amusement.

It’s one of her touches. There’s been a lot of those in the years since she first started coming here with him. Glasses with smiley faces. Fresh flowers on the table. The smell of homemade bread. A little bit of color here and there to make it look more like home.

Until her, he never brought women to his cabin. It was his solitude. The one place he had away from the world where he didn’t have to worry who or what might piss him off enough that Wolverine would make an appearance. There was so much trauma and heartache in his past he needed someplace he could find peace. Bringing a woman would just change things and he didn’t like change. Not when everything was just how he liked it and there wasn’t anyone to tell him what to do. 

Then after years of putting Jean off, he finally gave in and met her friend from medical school. All the while believing no one would ever hold a candle to her in his mind or heart. Jean had always been safe because she was unattainable. She had Scott. There was no chance she’d ever break Logan’s heart because he couldn’t have her anyway. 

Jean’s friend though? As soon as he walked into that fancy restaurant and she smiled at him? 

His heart was hers.

All these years later and just her name makes him smile.

Dr. Marabel Roche.

It’s a pretty name and full of class. Just like her. 

His Princess.

Logan sat at that table barely able to string two coherent words together on his own while she somehow managed to pull them out of him. The more he got to know her that night the more he wanted to know. After that, he was smitten and never wanted to let her go. 

She’s soft and sweet and smart, but damn if she isn’t a little spitfire too. In all their time together she’s never raised her voice at him but she’s never put up with his shit either.

His eyes search out the hammock she was lounging in earlier but she’s not there. 

Even though he knows Victor is gone and she’s perfectly safe here, Logan still has a moment of panic. Two long strides put him in front of the cabin while his eyes search the woods around him. His nostrils flare trying to catch the scent of anything that doesn’t belong and his ears tune into the sounds of the forest.

Then he hears the soft lilt of her laughter to his left and lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

When he turns to the sound, she’s standing barefoot on a moss-covered log. Her arms stretch out to her sides and she’s walking it like a balance beam.

Their eyes meet as he moves closer to her and she smiles at him.

“Relax big guy, I’m perfectly fine.”

He huffs away his worry and rests his hands on his hips as he comes to stand in front of her. “I can see that now, Princess. Doesn’t stop me from worryin’.”

She reaches out to grab the plackets of his flannel shirt and leans into his chest. With the added height of the log she only has to tilt her head back slightly to look up at him. “I know, but I promise I’m not leaving you anytime soon. Remember … “ Marabel raises an arm and flexes it, “ … I’ve got supersoldier blood in me. Longer life span, heal faster, a little added strength, and better reflexes.”

Logan can’t help but smile at her trying to calm his worry. As thankful as he is to his kid’s boyfriend for the blood transfusion that saved Marabel’s life Logan doesn’t want to think about the reason she needed it. If he lost her he’d be lost. 

Poking a finger at her bicep he snorts, “You’re still tiny.”

All she does is smile, that same beautiful smile that bewitched him when they first met, “Good things come in small packages.”

“The best things, Princess.” He leans down and touches his lips to hers just as her arms wrap around his neck. 

She’s his peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
